


Self Care

by hummingrightalong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Isaac is so much better at taking care of everyone else than himself.My headcanon where Jackson is a model, Scott became a vet, and Isaac is a painter. Polyamorous marriage.





	Self Care

Isaac doesn't take very good care of himself. He's a nurturer by nature. He thinks of everyone else first and goes damn well out of his way to do so.

Jackson has a hard day at a photo shoot, replies to a text from his husband where he casually alludes to a persistant migraine. Isaac drives all the way to LA with the homeopathic remedy Jackson prefers and swears works better than a glass of water and a handful of ibuprofen. It smells terrible and it's hard to find...Isaac happily drove 45 minutes out of his way before meeting his husband just to replenish the supply. Jacksy always forgets to order more when their groceries get delivered.

Scott works long hours at the vet's, and doesn't mind letting Deaton take a long lunch. He's a giver too. He's also a forgetter when it comes to himself. Especially while he's helping animals and his boss that's (aside from Mr. Stillinski) the closest thing he's got to a dad.

Isaac texts him everyday around lunchtime. If Scott doesn't answer he's met with a homecoked and carefully wrapped meal. It usually is a bit more than you expect for the hourish a vet might give himself to grab a bite. Usually more than one course, easy. He eats it with loving appreciation.

Isaac forgets himself. He does everything. Repairs the house. Braves his demons alone in his art studio. His husbands can't ask but they know. They know and they want to help. 

Eventually Isaac lets them show just a little bit of what he gives in spades to them. Usually, on a bad day, it's in the form of some peanut butter smeared crackers and a juice box shoved under the crack under the door of his studio room. (The boys insisted he build one on the side of the house but he rents a small space away on the other side of town when he needs to get out the real heavy stuff)

Isaac forgets how to love himself. But he remembers everyone else. Jackson and Scott take time to figure it out. But they both learn to help Isaac love himself. Gently, and slowly, it does get better. The story goes on and has a happy ending.

Isaac Lahey smiles around a bite of peanut butter cracker. Washes it down with a Capri Sun (the straw flung away and the package ripped when he slightly wolfed out and tore the end off with his canines). 

He unlocks the door, leaves it a crack open and goes back to painting.

'Thank You' And 'I'm ok.' It means.


End file.
